


Rocket and Lylla (Lovers)

by Deadpool111



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Comics)
Genre: Adventure, F/M, Other - Freeform, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-17 14:00:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11276736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deadpool111/pseuds/Deadpool111
Summary: Rocket meets Lylla when he first joins school and the two become friends. Their Relationship goes from then on to Friend to something even more deeper as both start to feel certain emotions towards one another.





	1. A new Friend

Rocket's childhood was something that was kept secret from the other Guardians...as he was secretive and had trouble sharing and opening up. There were only two people that ever made Rocket open his heart to make him spill his true feelings...his brother Ranger and Lylla, sweet beautiful Lylla his lover. He'd been away for so long now, he wouldn't be surprised if Lylla had gotten over him and moved on towards another.

He hoped not..sure he calls frequently and all but it's not the same without her. Her smile, her golden soft fur, her warm hugs and affectionate kisses with her soft and delicate lips along with her sweet voice, which he still hears cause he calls her and stuff. 

He missed sleeping with her, he missed when she'd cuddle him closely and would refuse to let go....even though that Lylla would never admit it or even accept it, by him leaving her...he'd broken her heart.

He hated seeing her cry, he never wanted to see those tears again. 

He sighed and recalled the first time that they'd met....when he started school on Half-world. He remembered being excited as his brother was going to walk him there and maybe even play with him. 

Young Rocket raced downstairs and grabbed his breakfast, wolfing it down and waiting for his brother to show up. Rocket saw his brother descend the stairs and saw him smile at him. 

"BIG BROTHER!!!" Young Rocket exclaimed as he ran towards him and hugged him, Ranger smiled lovingly and hugged him back. "You excited for your first day?" Ranger asked and Rocket nodded frantically " I wanna make friends! Lots and lots of Friends!!! Oh...but you'll always be my best friend Ranger, my number 1!" Exclaimed the young Raccoon. 

Ranger laughed and kissed his forehead and hugged him "Of course i know that little one...I love you, you know that. And, that's great, always try to make friends ok? I don't like seeing you lonely"

"You know, you've always cared about me and did so many great things for me....i don't know how to repay your kindness" Rocket said and Ranger just hugged him tighter "Just be happy ok? That's all....just be happy".

After that conversation, Rocket and Ranger went to the school and soon Rocket was introduced to a few of his classmates like Blackjack o'hare and Lylla otter. For some reason that Future Rocket knew all too well, Young Rocket didn't know why but he felt a sort of...connection with those two, especially Lylla for some reason. 

When recess time had come about, and as fate would have it, BlackJack and Lylla came over to Rocket to say hello. "So....you're Rocket right?" Lylla asked as she extended her hand and Rocket shook it "Yup, that's me!". 

"Sup, name's Blackjack" said the rabbit as he shook Rocket's hand. "Sooo....Rocket, wanna come play with us?" Lylla asked as she couldn't take her eyes off of him for some reason that only her future self and Future Rocket would know.

"Really?! Yeah i'd love too!" Rocket exclaimed as he headed with them to the playground to have fun


	2. First love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Funny how, pain and sorrow bring these two closer to each other...

Rocket smiled as he recalled the events of that day, he remembered Blackjack and Lylla pulling him by the arms and dragging him into the cafeteria...laughing and all. Rocket had felt that happy before, well, only when he was with his older brother.

They grabbed lunch and sat down together by a table when Lylla asked that fateful question "So...Rocket, care to tell us bout yourself?". Rocket smiled and spoke "Well...i have an amazing older brother who treats me well, his name's Ranger...."

"Ranger raccoon is your brother? Our schools sport champ is your brother?" Blackjack asked with surprise. Rocket nodded energetically making Lylla giggle "You must really like your brother! So, that would make Jen Raccoon your sister...the smartest girl in school"

Rocket smiled and nodded eagerly but with not as much flair as when his brother was mentioned. Blackjack picked up on this and asked "Sooo....i take it you and your sis don't get along to well huh?"

"N-no it's just, my brother told me she was playing hard to get" Rocket chuckled as he scratched the back of his head.

A few years later, Lylla and Rocket had gotten closer…in fact, this was the unfortunate time that her father had passed away. 

Lylla was in grief and was in total misery, and Rocket went to console her…this was a pivotal moment in their relationship. 

Rocket followed her in secret towards the end of a lonely hallway where she let her tears stream down from her eyes freely. His ears went flat on his head and a frown etched its’ way on his face as he felt himself tear up a little. 

Rocket took a deep breath and went towards her and called out her name when he was close “Lylla” Rocket called out softly.

The Otters ears twitched and moved upwards as he lowered her arms only by a little bit as he eyes moved upwards to see who was there. 

She saw a familiar brown raccoon knee before her, she then noticed that something was off about his eyes…they were…. glassy, almost teary eyed and he was shaking too? What was up with that? In any case, she was glad he was here….she had grown a sense of affection towards the young raccoon over the brief year that they’ve been friends.

Her tail swished on the floor slowly as she started to tremble uncontrollably, she felt Rocket wrap something around her shoulders….a jacket perhaps? She didn’t know, she was too depressed too know. 

Then she felt strong reassuring hand grab her shoulders as they made eye contact. She felt her trembling reduced but it was still there by all means.

She saw him smile but something caught her attention, there was something greatly off about his eyes, they held something in them….something that Lylla now understood. 

Pain

And the smile was just a blatant mask to cover it up. “I…heard about your father. I’m sorry” Rocket replied as he blinked once or twice as the pain in his eyes intensified. 

“Rocket…” she muttered softly and dryly. She then burst into tears and cried in her own arms again, she felt Rocket’s arms leave her and that somehow managed to worsen the problem as she cried more.

“I…” Rocket stuttered, not knowing what to say…as he figure that she was suffering enough and he may have just made it worse. “I’m sorry…I’ll go now…” Rocket whimpered, however he felt Lylla grab his wrist and asked in a pained voice “Don’t leave me…please I….I don’t want to be alone, please stay…can you?”.

At this moment, against Rocket’s will…his mask broke and he replied back in a pained tone “Why? Why would you WANT me? I’d just make everything worse for everyone…go to Blackjack or something. You don’t need me….no one does….”

This shocked Lylla on so many levels, he knew there was pain in Rocket…she’d seen it in his eyes but this? Was this really Rocket under the mask?

“Of course I need you…..you’re my friend!” Lylla said as she followed up that by saying “And you don’t make everything worse, you make everything BETTER”. 

She looked up and saw tears stream down her friends face and onto the ground “If that’s so….then why does my sis say that my dad’s dead because of me….that I ruined her life and may do the same to countless others…….please don’t lie” 

Lie? What part of what she had said was a lie?! But most importantly, when did Rocket’s dad die? And why does Jen say horrendous things like that….what about Ranger, the brother Rocket so dearly loved?

What about him? Did something happen between the two? Were they not friends anymore? Halfworld she hopes not!

Rocket was broken, and her being in the state that she was wasn’t helping one bit. “I’m not lying…” Lylla sobbed as she cried and yanked him down and pulled him towards her with little to no resistance. 

She then encased the broken raccoon in a hug where they both shed tears together. Lylla then felt Rocket’s arms move around her waist for a hug and she accepted it without hesitation. 

She….rather…..they needed this. This was what she needed to see into Rocket’s heart…his sorrowful, dark heart which was masked with a smile all the time….Halfworld how could she not have noticed?!

Rocket started to spill everything that happened with his fathers incident, it became clear that Jen and her father were inseparable but due to the incident…she had redirected her hate and negative emotions towards Rocket, which in turn led to him feeling miserable and broken.

She also found out that Rocket had refrained from telling Ranger his sorrows and pains as he did not want to burden him with his problems…as he didn’t want to worry or otherwise burden him with the problems of some unwanted trash…and that deep down, he too resented him and that his kindness and love was all just an act…like a child with a doll, he would get thrown away.

What hurt Lylla to the core was Rocket’s acceptance of that terrible fate…how he welcomed it. There was a void in his heart….a void that only she could fill.

So from that moment on, she took it upon herself to mend his broken heart and rebuild his spirit to what it once was…her feelings of attachment and love sprung fourth as she hugged him tightly whispered into his ear “That wont happen…you are not some piece of worthless trash. You are my friend, you are Rocket raccoon! And if Jen can’t see that…then she can go rot in hell for all I care! How could she do this to you?! She broke you…..”.

Her voice lightened up as she continued onward “And I am going to fix you…no….rather, we’ll fix each other…..” she said as she kissed Rocket’s cheek with affection making his cheeks to go red at the sudden display of affection as he returned it back with a kiss of his own…completely entranced by his new feelings of love for her.


	3. Chapter 3

Rocket was still pondering on what had happened that day, he cried yeah but then...the raccoon moved his hand and touched his cheek where Lylla had kissed him. "Hey Rocky" called out Lylla from behind.

Rocket turned around and Lylla lunged in his arms for a hug, instinctively, Rocket wrapped his arms around her and found himself kissing her forehead. She purred and made him blush as he found it ' cute ' when she did that.

The young Rocket hugged her tighter and inhaled her scent which he'd seem to become fond of, "Hey you" Rocket chuckled as he stared into her eyes with burning, loving passion. He wanted her badly, even though..it was only a day since she had kissed him on the cheek.

But now, they were obsessed with each other as their hearts were filled with a burning desire for one another "So! How's your day been going?" Lylla asked, still in his arms. "Been fine Ly, everything's always better with you now".

"Aww, you're sweet!" Lylla awed as she rocked herself in his arms, never wanting to let go...ever. She loved him, that was a fact she knew deep down inside and only hoped that she would have the courage to say it later on.

Rocket then spotted Jen down the hallway and then thought in horror of what would happen if she would've found out, she'd separate them and make him miserable again. Rocket hugged her tighter as if he was going to loose her.

Lylla picked up on this and asked "Rocky? What's wrong you seem a little on edge". "I was wondering what would happen if my sis found out about us...she'd separate us and...and.....I'll be lonely again" Rocket said as he tried his best not to whimper or show any signs of sadness. Although, Lylla picked up on that tone fast and frowned as she hugged him and pulled him in closer.

"I'll NEVER let that happen! She can try but you'll never be lonely EVER AGAIN...you have me" Lylla declared as she kissed his cheek "Also, i wont let her take you away from me...Half-world Rocket, i JUST ONLY lost my father and you are like a BROTHER to me...i won't let anyone get in between us! NEVER!".

Rocket teared up and kissed her forehead with tons of love before pulling her further in "Lylla....thank you" Rocket said as he thought 'that wasn't what i meant to say...wanted to tell her i love her...but i guess it's too soon for that'.

Oh how wrong his past self was, Lylla would then later admit that she didn't fell like it was too soon or too late. She just wanted him and to know if he wanted her back ,which he does. 

Rocket's tail wagged happily as he inhaled her scent again, feeling pleasured by it familiarity...it felt calming, and loving. The school bell rang and they giggled as they just realised how much time went by whilst they were cuddling.

As they walked towards class, they decided to hold hands along the way...not ready to let go of each other just yet. Lylla then grimaced and said "Rocky...uh, i need to go to the ladies room. Could you maybe wait for me outside?"

Rocket smiled and nodded his head with a smile. As soon as Lylla left to the bathroom, Jen being the jackass she is, came right tat Rocket and pinned him against the locker door with an angry stare.

"Uh...uh....heeeyy Jen, what's up?" Rocket chuckled nervously. It happened so quickly, a rush of air and then a burning sensation on his left cheek and Rocket hissed in pain as he winced.

"HOW...DARE...YOU!" Jen growled, scaring the raccoon. "What did you think you were doing?! Holding her like that!", another slap, "Who do you think you are! That girl is my best friends SISTER! WHO JUST LOST HER FATHER, AND YOU MAKE A MOVE ON HER?!! YOU CREEP!!", another slap. 

The more Rocket thought about it,more he came to see her point "You have no RIGHT to be around her LET ALONE HOLD HER! OR HUG HER! WHAT THE HELL!". Rocket shrank back as he never saw her this pissed before....it scared him.

"I can't believe you tried to SEDUCE A HELPLESS GIRL! WHO LOST A FATHER!" Jen shouted but kept it down as she didn't need to attract any attention. "B...b...ut" Rocket stuttered and Jen snapped "But WHAT?!".

"S...she told me that she likes me, w...we're friends and she looks to me a..as a brother" He said, his heart breaking in two as he gulped...tears threatening to fall. "LIAR! YOU DON'T DESERVE HER!".

Jen actually punched him in the stomach making him cough. "Y..you're...." Rocket started and Jen cut him off "I'm what?! Go on try to insult me i DARE YOU!". 

"You're right...i...don't deserve her....." Rocket sobbed as Jen smirked but then Rocket spoke up "But....she's my friend, and i like her too, so i'm not abandoning her.....I......love her".

Jen rushed to beat him down when a pair of strong hands grabbed her as a cold voice broke the awkward silence "ENOUGH! JEN! CONTROL YOURSELF!". Rocket knew that voice all to well as he shrank in the corner....it was his brother's voice.

"Ranger...."Jen said in soft voice "Don't you have class now? JUST GO! We'll talk about this at home...now MOVE IT!". Jen obliged and left the scene. Ranger took a breath in and glanced towards his young brother...obviously scared as he'd never seen him angry before. 

Ranger relaxed his pose and knelt before his brother who filched and attempted to get away from his grasp. "Hey, it's just me" Ranger said as he smiled a bit, in an effort to cheer things up.

But he feared it was too late...he wasn't responding...he failed. "I dont deserve her.....i dont deserve her...i dont deserve her" Rocket mumbled to himself as he rocked back and fourth.

"Don't deserve who little one?" Ranger asked as he picked up on his mumbling but he kept on repeating the same phrase again and again. Ranger became worried and thought that Rocket had finally been broken, the only light in his life was broken and flickering.

"Oh Rocky, sorry i took so long" came a voice from the ladies room as Ranger turned his head towards the source and out came Lylla Otter. 'Oh dear Halfworld no....i think i get it now......oh no.....'

When Lylla saw Rocket the way he was the smile on her face vanished and she gasped and ran towards him. "ROCKY!" she exclaimed in horror as she knelt down beside him and attempted to get him to just look at her but the more he tried, the more he resisted until she herself broke into tears.

"What happened?" she sobbed as she hugged him. Ranger was speechless, Rocket had found a soul-mate? Since when? And Lylla no less, labelled as one of the prettiest and smartest girls in school...along with being rich.

But then he realised something and that realisation hit hard as he'd realised that Jen had just ruined that, his brother was broken. "There there....i won't leave" came Lylla's voice and Ranger's eyes widened as he turned to look at a sight he'd never forget.

Rocket had actually opened up and was hugging Lylla as she hugged him back and kissed his cheek. 

 

 


	4. Sleepover!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rocket takes Lylla home tonight, after a timeskip of course...

Ranger's eyes threatened to spill the tears of joy he had when he saw his little precious brother smiling, laughing and all that other stuff....with a girl nonetheless. "You had me worried" Lylla whispered as she snuggled against Rocket's shoulder.

 Rocket inhaled her scent as she came close to cuddle, he smiled and wrapped his tail around her as he kissed her forehead. "Sorry about that" he whispered into her ear as he smiled.

Again, Ranger was just smirking to see his brother act this way...if he didn't know better he'd say that Lylla had him all wrapped around her little finger. He thought that it was rude to stay but....it was so much relief to see his brother smile.

............................................................................................................................A few months later..........................................................................................................................

 Lylla and Rocket had gotten extremely close, remember that kiss on the cheek? Well it became a daily thing now. their passion for one another turned into a uncontrollable desire for one another.

Sometimes when saying goodbye, Lylla would tear up as she would miss him for the rest of the day and would greet him with a hug and a kiss on the cheek the next day. Today, was going to be special day for them

Today, they were taking their relationship to a whole other level, today was the day their lips finally touched in their first kiss as the sleep together curled up in a ball of joy. After school the couple met behind the lockers.

Lylla leaped into this arms as he hugged her and kissed her forehead and then pressing her head gently against his chest while wrapping his tail around her waist, he felt her tail also mimic his action as he felt her grip around his wait tighten.

She purred and he blushed as he kissed her cheeks causing her to giggle. "You ready for tonight?" Rocket asked as he looked into her eyes, she looked back and nodded as she pressed further against his chest.

Later that night, only Ranger knew that Lylla was coming over and when she did. He saw his brother's face light up in joy as he heard his laughter and voice throughout the halls of the house...something he'd witnessed only on the day of his birth leading to his 5th birthday.

Rocket and Lylla along with Ranger played games, ate and watched movies together. During which Lylla and Rocket shared a blanket as she snuggled close to his chest to feel warmed by his very body heat as her arms wrapped around him as her head was rested on his shoulders.

Afterwards they went to sleep, and that, was when it happened. The moment that would solidify their relationship, the two of them went to sleep together. They shared the blanket and Lylla instinctively wrapped her arms around her boyfriend.

She licked her lips seductively and turned him over as she stared into his eyes. As she was about to make her move, Rocket did it for her as a strong urge siezed him and made him grab her gently as he pressed his lips against her soft, delicate and loving ones.

His lips sank into hers as he began to kiss, Lylla was blushing like mad but she didn't care....she loved it, she loved this....the thing she had with Rocket was something VERY VERY precious to her.

She smiled through her kiss as she began to kiss back, her tongue exploring his mouth as they began to make out for the first time. Lylla slowly rested her body on his and blushed more as she found it warm and comforting, she was addicted to him and she was not ever denying that

Their mouths press again and again, both were enjoying the energy that each kiss brought with it. After a while they stopped as Lylla lifted her head a little upwards, her body still rested on his.

"Rocky....!" Lylla moaned in deep pleasure as she chuckled afterwards, giving him a loving hug and purred seductively. "Lylla!" Rocket responded, his voice full of joy and overall happiness. 

"C'mere babe!" he said softly as he cuddled her like a pillow and she loved it. "G'night Rocky" She yawned cutely as she rested her head on the pillow, Rocket had pulled her in towards his chest as he fell asleep with Lylla in his arms


	5. mother knows all

As the morning sun rose and Rocket woke up, he felt a presence on his chest. He looked down and saw his beloved Lylla snuggling cutely against his chest...then it hit him, he blushed and touched his lower lip.

They had kissed...rather...made-out yesturday. He smiled and decided to lie down for a short while as he threw his hands around Lylla gently as to not wake her, he pulled her in and felt her purr in her sleep.

Lylla's eyes opened as she yawned and turned to face her lover. "Hey babe" She moaned with affection as she kissed his tenderly on his lips, she moved onto him and threw her arms around his neck and Rocket could swear he saw hearts in her eyes.

"I love you!" Lylla purred as she snuggled against him, Rocket blushed but then smirked as he looked her dead in the eye "I love you too!". He began to kiss her tenderly as he leaned on the back of the bed, the sheets still covering their bodies. 

Lylla began to shed tears of utter joy, she loved him...she always did and never thought of anyone else. She began to blush as she felt her cheeks get a little heated, she felt Rocket's bushy tail wrap around her waist as his strong arm wrapped her in the most loving of hugs.

For a long time they dwelled there, with their lips locked in a deep affectionate kiss. 

* * *

 

Now, Rocket's mother was an early bird...or raccoon, whatever. She was just wandering through the house when she heard some noises from upstairs in Rocket's room, he'd been acting strange lately so she suspected that something was up

She went upstairs and took a peek, she was not prepared to witness what she saw and thought that the light was playing tricks on her...either that or those late night shifts during her job were starting to get to her.

Her eyes widened in shock as she saw a golden furred otter locking lips with Rocket in an affectionate kiss. They pulled apart and the otter rested her forehead on Rocket's and smiled as she purred "I love you babe!"

"Mmmh...i love you more baby girl" Rocket replied as he kissed her once more, and pulled her in and hugged her as though he were going to loose her at any moment.

She blushed as she retracted from the scene with her heart pounding, her mind was confused but her heart was doing all sorts of flips as this was the first time she in ages since she saw Rocket , her son, with a REAL smile and not with that fake mask of one.

But who exactly was that girl? Surely he wasn't just going for one night stands....oh Halfworld....what if he was and that was why he was acting weird. Wait. No. Rocket would never do that! He wasn't the type to do that sort of thing.

Just to be sure though she crept back upstairs for another peek, it was wrong that she even thought these things...breaking woman's hearts for a few intimate moments. She was going to peek through but then decided that she would ask Ranger.

Rocket ALWAYS tells his brother EVERY SINGLE THING, even things she herself does not know. So she went quietly to his room and entered, half-expecting another woman to be in his room as well.

But there wasn't, and part of her was relieved for unknown reasons. She tapped Ranger's shoulder and whispered in his ear "Ranger dear....i need to talk to you about something".

Ranger frowned as he wasn't a morning person and it like 6:30 AM, he grunted in irritation and turned around but not before grunting "It's too early...lemme sleep, ask Jen...she's a morning person"

"There's a woman sleeping with Rocket"

Ranger's eyebrows shot up and his eyes threatened to open but then he realised who this girl was and sighed "Oh...you mean Lylla? Mmmh...yeah i know". She needed more than that as all she got was her name

"Ranger, honey, i know you hate getting up early but PLEASE...help me with this one". Ranger let out a low growl before sighing in defeat and he sat up rubbing his eyes and grabbed a bottle of water beside his bed and gulped it gown.

"Thank you hon..." said his mother and Ranger rubbed her eyes and yawned. "Alright.....what's this all about?" he asked as he tried to get rid of those bags under his eyes by rubbing it.

"Well...tell me more about Lylla". Ranger kinda chocked on the water he was drinking but swallowed it and coughed as his mother patted his back "Oh, thank you...now, how did you that name?"

"Y-you told me deary, when i waked you."

"Oh..."

"Just tell me about her ok?"

"Well...Lylla is Rocket's girlfriend. She came over yesterday evening when Jen turned in early..". This stirred even more questions from her mind "Why then?"

"Cause...she hates Rocket, and Lylla lost her dad two months ago...and well...i guess Rocket helped her and she ended up falling for him as a result. Since that's still fresh, Jen think's he's taking advantage of her and playing on her until the wound closes....yeah....Jen think's THAT LOWLY of him."

The mother had many thoughts about this and her mind was unorgansied but then remembered the question "How long were they together?"

"Hmm....they remained friends since he entered school,  they've only gotten into a relationship about year ago. Why?"

"I saw them kiss"

".....!" Ranger was speechless, but he ended up smiling "Well, i'm not even surprised at all. That made my day. Don't worry it's all good, nothing bad going all...etc...etc" With that said Ranger collapsed back into his bed and pulled the sheets up to cover himself from the cold AC.

"Well, thank you dear"

"mmph...no problem mom".

* * *

 

She walked out of the room and went downstairs to gather her thoughts


	6. Chapter 6

Once her thoughts had been gathered, Rocket's mother began to smile as tears dripped from here eyes "My boy....my sweet little baby boy's in LOVE!!" her heart did all sorts of flips and she started to ship them. She thought of all the good things that could come out of this but the firs and most important part was the smile on his face, she loved it! After all this time after all these years of just waiting for him to get better

After even considering placing him under therapy, THIS was it. That girl was her solution to his problem, plus she was beautiful with that Gold fur and sparkling green eyes and cute slightly chubby cheeks.

She went up quietly to eavesdrop more. She stood next to the door and peaked in through the crack and she blushed as she saw the two kissing, their lips locked as they hold each other together.

"Rocky!!" Lylla moaned as she threw her hands around his neck and hugged him, relishing the feel of his fur. Rocket hugged her back, by placing one hand on the back of her head and the other on her back as he pulled her in.

He playfully growled in her ear and made her blush like crazy as their foreheads touched they sighed, completely in love with each other. "You mean everything to me Rocket...every, single thing. I love you and i want you, you're special to me and i....i....I'm just so lost in my feelings for you everytime i'm in your arms. I'll say this again, I. LOVE. YOU! More than anything! You're the biggest source of comfort and love for me....ever since my father died my mother.....she stopped being herself and i was stuck in the middle. I thought i was never going to experience this...but you! Oh baby!

You saved me.....you're precious to me! VERY VERY PRECIOUS! I cherish the feeling we have for each other to the fullest, and....i.....oh Halfworld I......."

Her sudden change in tone worried Rocket and his mother who was touched by the girl's words and was concerned by tone switch "Baby? What's wrong? Your tone..." Rocket asked, concerned

"No..it's just. I....I dont want to loose you! Life is cruel......and........I....I can't bear that thought. Loosing you, Loosing this! I can't it's unbearable! I dont want whatever happened to my Father to happen to you! I LOVE YOU!!"

Lylla was sobbing now, she was shaking and Rocket hugged her tightly in his arms shedding a few tears of his own as he whispered in her ear "That'll never happen! I'll always be with you....i love you too, i....want you badly! I need you here, in my arms...."

Rocket genteelly kissed her forehead and felt Lylla's tail wrap around his waist as she began to calm down. Rocket's mother also entertained the thought of Rocket loosing Lylla, oh Halfworld she could imagine his poor face.

He'd be heartbroken...No, she'd never let that happen! Never again! She's going to be more strict with Jen and she's going to accept and treat Lylla with the utmost kindness, as expected from a mother-in-law.

Oh now she's just thinking too far, but the prospect of Rocket with Lylla as a Wife with Kids was a peaceful thought.


	7. Chapter 7

Lylla's shaking died down as she enjoyed the warmth and pleasure she felt whilst being embraced by her boyfriend, she could feel his tail wrapped around her waist as she kissed him again, she again sheds tears but this time they are tears of pure joy. The feeling of being in the company of the one she loved most, wasn't comparable to anything she'd ever felt. Nothing came close to this, she loved this, she loved him and everything about this.

"I love you" She says again as she looks at the time, which read 8:30 AM....still to early to be up. The curtains were closed but Lylla could swear that they were being watched, it didn't matter.

If it was her Rocky's mother, then...it wouldn't hurt to show her that she was head over heels in love with her son. Lylla gently rested herself on Rocket's chest as she purred as she said "Hey, it's getting warm in here..."

"Mmh, you're right...want me to turn up the AC?" Rocket asked and Lylla nodded cutely as she took off her shirt revealing a short-sleeved sports bra in which the sleeves were in a mesh like design, this made some of her more...intimate features, namely her breasts more outlined. Although she wasn't a fully matured female yet....her features were quite outspoken.

Rocket blushed as he chuckled, turning the AC down just a bit and removing his own shirt. "You look so beautiful...like a goddess" Rocket complimented as he kissed her again, pulling her in for a great big hug.

They both sighed in pleasure as they drifted off to sleep again, in each other's arms. Before Lylla dozed off she eyed the door and gave a cheeky smile as she winked and fell to sleep.

'She noticed me?!' Rocket's mother thought as she backed away. Not only was she blushing but her heart was thumping fast and hard from Lylla and Rocket taking their cloths off to some extent.

She knew they weren't going to 'mate' just yet, it was too soon but intimate moments like these with a little bit of eye-candy was alright with her. At least she didn't overdo it with a lingerie like she herself did back in the day.

She was SO happy that Rocket now had a woman of his own, one he could be open to and one he could trust. Her mind started to reflect on everything she had heard the girl said, about how happy she was and how sad she'd be if it was all yanked away from her.

She was a very beautiful, smart, loving and kind girl and Rocket was perfect for her. She didn't Lylla to have put on that little show in order to show her that she was head over heels in love with Rocket.

She would also love to meet her mother as she too lost her husband, and with her experiencing the same maybe she could help, and just as luck would have it a few minutes later there was a knock on the door.

Rocket's mother stood up and went to answer the door and found a female Otter sharing the same blonde fur colour as Lylla. 'This must be her mother'. "Why hello there" She greeted. 

The otter smiled and responded "Hi, is uh...my daughter Lylla here by any chance?". She nodded her head and gestured for her to come inside, the otter then took her shoes off and went to the hall where she sat on a chair. 

"Want something to drink..uh...." Rocket's mother asked, not knowing her guest's name. "Chloe, and you are?" The Otter asked "Oh, my name's Lara. Nice to meet you, by the way you want something to drink?" she responded

"Oh yes, that'll be nice thanks" Chloe said as she looked around the hall spotting pictures of the family....but no father was present. Did something happen? After a while talking with Chloe she found out that the father died and the life of her youngest went downhill despite the efforts of his older brother who sometimes succeeded. 

"Where is she?" Lara asked and Chloe told her that Lylla was upstairs. Lara went upstairs and thought that she was sleeping alone, but when she decided to peak in her eyes widen as she sees her daughter clinging onto the youngest sibling i.e. Rocket.

There was just such intimacy between them you'd think they were married. She backed up a bit to hide in case they woke up or spotted her and when they did,she got the shock of her life.

Rocket lay back on the bed and allowed Lylla to rest on him, he caressed her cheek with his hand and kissed her with deep affection which she returned. Lara's cheeks went red from seeing this, but then again, Female otter's were always very emotional. 

"I love you baby girl" Rocket said as he hugged her and kissed her cheek. Lylla giggled and said "I love you too" Cutely and snuggled against him, Rocket smiled softly as he brought her in closer and placed his chin on her head and hugged her.

"I'm lucky....to have met you. I was miserable before i met you but now...i'm whole. Dont get me wrong i love my brother too, i love him alot as i love you, you two are most precious to me and i........can't live without the both of you. I love you more than anything on the earth and will gladly lay down my life to safe you, that's how much i love you....i love you so much, that if it means that you died and i had the chance to bring you back......i wouldn't as you would be in peace and i wouldn't want to disturb that.

I would risk everything to keep you safe and in my arms...or...if it be so, for you to be in peace. I'd even trade places with you dad so you'd have him back. Anything to make you happy. I love you so much that i would break on the spot if i lost you but then...i love you so much Lylla Otter. I want to be with you as much as i can and i'l go through any sort of hell to keep you happy, i don't care. 

I just want you happy. It's all i want and all i care about. If i feel that at any moment, i'm dragging you down i'll cut the rope so you'd stay and i fall....so you'd live another day and find another.....that is how much i love you"

He felt his fur become wet as he noticed that Lylla was shaking and was crying, hard. "That's not fair....." he heard her say, "That's not fair! It's not fair! It's not fair at all! Why must you be the one to SUFFER? why must you be the one to BREAK? why must you be the one to DIE? WHY?! That's not fair! Not one bit!"

"Why that's simple..." Rocket said calmly as he lifts up her head with both his palms on her cheek "and what's that huh?!" Lylla asked as tears strolled down her eyes, with her ears on her head. "Because. I. love. you" 

Lylla cuddled him and wept in his arms as Rocket hugs back whispering "I say this. Because i know without a shadow of a doubt you'd do the same for me, and even if i wanted to stop you i couldn't, as that's how much you love me"

"Rocky..." Lylla wept as stayed in his arms. 

Outside, Lylla's mother shed tears of her own as to what she heard...the boy really did care for her and was willing to go so far for her. She wiped her tears and waited for a while before she went downstairs to talk with the boys mother about everything she'd heard


	8. Chapter 8

Lylla's mother went downstair and told Rocket's mother everything she had heard and she wasn't really surprised as she knew from what she saw that he'd be like this. "They make quite the couple don't they. Which makes me wonder, how long has this been going on?"

"For years" Rocket's mother answered and Chloe is shocked. "I'm sorry years?!" she says in surprise and Lara nods her head "Makes you wonder how close they really are...". Chloe smiled and answers "Inseparable, that's a fact. You know of all this talk about how close they are...i wonder how he'll react or you for that matter when i tell you this"

"Oh? And what's that" Lara asked and Chloe answered "We're....royalty". Lara choked on her tea and Chloe patted her back and made her cough "You're royalty?!" Lara exclaimed in shock and she nods "how?, explain please"

"We're actually apart of the main family. Although i didn't like the way the other kids were treating her in the palace and they were a horrible influence on her, so sending her to a public school was a risk i had to take, lest she becomes arrogant and snobby. But i see now that sending to public school is the BEST decision i've ever made"

"Well, that's good to hear. And yes i think it was best that you sent her to Public school, otherwise Rocket would've suffered from major depression" Lara said as she slowly digested the information. "You know....Lylla's birthday is next week at the palace. I'd be grateful if Rocket came...you know Lara, ever since my husband the Duke passed away Lylla's parties always seemed empty to her....i want him to show if that's alright with you"

"Of course! He's her lover its only natural". The next week or so passed in the blink of an eye, Rocket now knows that his mother approved of his relationship even though Jen was furious but kept it under wraps. 

At the party, Rocket went in a Tux as it was royalty after all. Speaking of which, Rocket didn't really care if Lylla was Royalty or not he loved her the same way as before he knew that fact. 

He showed the palace guards the invite and they let him through, the palace was big as he'd expected and found Lylla sitting alone near the balcony. He smirked as he went close to her and covered her eyes playfully with his hands

She panicked a bit and tried to struggle "Let me go!". Rocket then growled in her ear and whispered "Now, why would i do that...princess", lylla stopped struggling and a smile grew on her face and Rocket lifted his hands from her face. 

"Rocky!" Lylla exclaimed in pure joy as she jumped in his arms and kissed him with all the love and affection she could muster, she shed tears of pure joy as she hugged him and never let go. Her tears of joy dripping into his fur on the neck. 

"Dawwww i missed you too angle" Rocket cooed as he kissed her back and hugged her, the two staying in each others arms for a long time. Lylla and Rocket began making out, her lips sinking into his puckering for a kiss, she wrapped one arm around his neck and the other around his waist and so was her tail. Rocket had one arm around her wait and another around her upper body along with his bushy tail. 

"I LOVE you! SO MUCH!" Lylla moaned in pleasure as she placed her head on his chest sideways. Rocket lifted her chin and kissed her again, with Lylla's arms and tail still wrapped around him, he used his hand to cup her cheeks and continue to kiss her. 

"Lylla? What're you doing? Who is he?" Said a voice from behind them. She opened her eyes and Rocket stopped kissing her, still staying in his arms she looked back and found her Uncle Walrus behind them with a raised eyebrow. 

"Oh, hi uncle Wal.....i'm just enjoying the company my Boyfriend's giving me"

"oh! Well uh....i'm sorry to have interrupted. I'll talk with your boyfriend later". Walrus left and Lylla looked at Rocket who was a bit shaken which made her frown "Baby? What's wrong?"

"He disapproves doesn't he....". Lylla sighed and hugged him "No baby he does, i know he does approve of us...i love you. This has been the best birthday ever.....because i have you...all because i have you! I LOVE YOU!"

"Well then it's a good thing i'm staying for the night then". Lylla gasped happily "REALLY?!", Rocket nodded and Lylla hugged him tighter and kissed him with all the joy in her heart.

 She loved it, just being around him was enough to make her happy. She really did love him from the bottom of her heart, she wanted to be with him, Marry him, have kids with him and start a family with him and only him. 

Rocket was a very kind and gentle soul in her eyes, she could see how much he's changed because of her. Rocket was no longer miserable he was infact very happy, the happiest he'd been in a very long time. He hugged her and she cutely looked up at him with her cheeks puffed out as tho she was trying to hide Rocket laughed and she giggled as they kissed again. 

Not long after Wal-Rus had appeared again and said "Well...time for cake. Cmon you two love brids". Rocket smile grew knowing his affection for Lylla was just accepted, the couple went to cut the cake as they sang happy birthday. 

After that, the couple went back to the balcony where Rocket took out a package from his suit and handed it to Lylla. "I know it's not much......but it's the least i could do". Lylla opened up the gift and found a heart shaped locket that when opened contained a picture of them together.

"It's beautiful!" Lylla exclaimed as her hand cover her mouth as he gasped in glee with tears streaming down her eyes. To her this was the best thing she ever got, regardless as it showed that her and Rocket will always be together at heart. "I love you Rocket" Lylla says as she snuggles against him as they lean against the balcony. 

Rocket cupped Lylla's cheeks and looked at her "I love you too baby" he says and he kissed her full of affection

She moved in and hugged him as she felt him fix the locket around her neck

 


End file.
